


Words of Four Letters

by Thursday_Next



Category: Fingersmith - Sarah Waters
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday_Next/pseuds/Thursday_Next
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue's first words were words of four letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Four Letters

Sue’s first words were all words of four letters: _fuck, cunt, lick, want, come_. By night she traced the letters she had learned during the day onto the smooth white page of Maud’s skin with one red finger. By day she watched keenly as Maud, sucking ink-stained fingers, translated their nightly pleasures into the pornographic stories which sold for the modest amount of money that sustained them. She kissed Maud’s neck as she read over her shoulder, beginning now to recognise the shapes of the words which described their lives, all words of four letters: _kiss, want, need, love, Maud_.


End file.
